Revelación
by Narien
Summary: Goukaze Day 2019 - Sabes... no tienes que hacerlo.- le dijo Gouenji, aunque la verdad, cuando se lo pidió, no se había negado para nada, ni siquiera tuvo que pedírselo dos veces. Por otro lado Kazemaru, en ese mismo momento, no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera supo porque le dijo eso, simplemente salió de sus labios sin pensarlo. Ya no había marcha atrás de todas formas. Goukaze


_Imagen owner id 3218606 (pixiv)  
Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son propiedad de Level-5  
Publicado también en wattpad_

_Por el: '__Goukaze day 2019'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Últimamente habían cosas que molestaban a cierto chico de coleta, entre ellas que Endou no estudiará lo suficiente, y él tenía que ayudarlo a ser más responsable. No era mucho problema, pero a pesar de que se lo recordaba, Endou siempre preferiría el fútbol. Bueno, admitía no era tan molesto y no le desagrada el hecho de, hablar con él y enseñarle, era de alguna forma divertido. Pero, había algo, mas bien alguien, que últimamente ocupaba la mente del ex-atleta, que le hacían dudar, ponerse inquieto, le molestaba, y ese era un compañero suyo, de su instituto, de su equipo. Alguien que últimamente le había estado ignorado por varias semanas.

Kazemaru no recordaba haberle hecho algo malo, siempre salían juntos, lo normal. Practicaban fútbol, entrenaban, conversaban de cualquier cosa, incluso compartían en la hora del almuerzo, a veces solo ellos dos o a veces acompañados, pero siempre feliz y nada incómodo. Sin embargo, últimamente solo se veían en las prácticas y él se iba rápido o desaparecía apenas terminar las horas del club.

A veces pensaba que solo exageraba, pero después recordaba la veces que había intentado hablar con él, y siempre tenía una excusa: 'Debo ir al baño', 'tengo que hablar con el profesor', 'lo siento Kidou me llama hablamos luego'. Claro que ese _'luego' _nunca llegaba. Lo estaba evadiendo, y le molestaba porque no sabía las razones.

Así que allí estaba él hoy, observando la lluvia, escuchando como esta caía y golpeaba el techo que había encontrado para ocultarse rápidamente y no mojarse, aunque no tuvo mucha suerte. La lluvia le había tomado desprevenido, pensar en cierta persona, había provocado que estuviera despistado, olvido el paraguas y estaba molesto conmigo mismo ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Se preguntaba seriamente molesto consigo mismo. Si Gouenji quería alejarse de él estaba bien ¿no? Él podía hacer lo que quisiera, no es como si Kazemaru fuera su dueño, si quería ignorarlo y dejar de ser su amigo, entonces que lo hiciera.

¡Si, que lo haga!

Se estaba auto-convenciendo, pero la realidad era que no quería que Gouenji dejará de hablar ni juntarse con él. Era agradable estar con él, divertido y se sentía protegido. Incluso estar en silencio junto con Gouenji no le era incomodo, era relajante.

Dejo escapar un estornudo, terminaría resfriado si seguía así, después de todo estaba completamente empapado, de pies a cabeza. Si, su suerte era la peor, no solo la lluvia, si no su paraguas. Gouenji hacía estragos en su mente, incluso en su corazón.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, no podía estar todo el día allí, pensaba él. Observó a ambos lados, no había gente en la calle. La única idea que tuvo era correr a casa, y rogar por no pescar un resfriado, cada vez hacía más frío. Llevo sus manos hasta su boca, para darles algo de calor con su aliento, luego las frotó entre ellas.

\- ¿Kazemaru?

Justamente la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos aparecía. Gouenji, el delantero del equipo de fútbol, le miraba sorprendido, seguramente no esperaba encontrarse con él. Claro, si lo había estado evitando todas estas semanas, claramente no estaba en sus planes verlo, mucho menos en una situación así.

Ambos se observaron un buen rato, ninguno supo qué decir, Gouenji siempre fue de pocas palabras, así que simplemente Kazemaru tuvo que iniciar la conversación.

\- Está lloviendo mucho ¿no?

¡¿Qué clase de comentario era ese Kazemaru?! Él mismo, no podía creer lo que había dicho, sus nervios de ver a Gouenji le traicionaban.

\- ¿olvidaste tu paraguas?- preguntó él, al parecer haciendo caso omiso a su estúpido y obvio comentario. El chico solo asintió avergonzado, ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez desde hace semanas, que Gouenji se dirigía a él.

Nuevamente el silencio, aunque Gouenji se veía incómodo, como pensando que decir o que hacer.- Ven conmigo.- finalmente hablo, eso dejó confundido al peliturquesa, quien fue jalado para sacarlo de su refugio y colocarlo justo debajo del paraguas. Después de eso, Gouenji dijo que lo siguiera, así que allí estaban caminando lo más rápido posible al departamento de la familia de Gouenji.

Finalmente llegaron, y adentro estaba muy cálido, eso fue lo primero que notó Kazemaru, de verdad estaba congelado. Sin mucho que decir, Gouenji le entregó una toalla y apenas él la tomó, el dueño de la casa le dijo que prepararía el baño para él, ni siquiera alcanzó a darle las gracias.

De verdad está molesto conmigo.

Pensó Kazemaru, sin saber sus razones. El pobre chico suspiro y comenzó a secarse, mientras entraba al gran departamento de Gouenji, siempre con cuidado y respeto. Pudo notar enseguida, que no estaba su hermana, ni su padre, ni la mujer que les cuidaba.

\- Kazemaru ya está listo.- momentos después, Gouenji apareció cuando Ichirouta estaba viendo unas fotografías, que estaban sobre un mueble. Eso hizo que se sobresaltara, ya que estaba muy concentrado observándolas.

\- L-lo siento.- se disculpó pensando que estaba siendo irrespetuoso por estar mirando sin preguntar.- eeeh ¿Dónde está tu fami-

\- Mi padre está de turno esta noche, mi hermana tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños con pijamada hoy.-

Esa respuesta la sintió cortante, pero no dijo mucho más.

\- Toma un baño, deberías llamar a tus padres también.- Kazemaru asintió con la cabeza, para luego seguir a Gouenji al baño, allí le indico donde dejar la ropa mojada, para luego entregarle ropa seca y toallas. Se notaba que Shuuya estaba bastante distante, Ichirouta trató de no pensar en eso, solo decidió darse un baño, tenía frió después de todo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que terminará, trató de no demorarse mucho, porque quizás Gouenji también quería usar el baño. Salió del baño, aliviado que por fin hubiera entrado en calor, fue secando su cabello mientras buscaba a Gouenji. Solo siguió el ruido de platos moviéndose y pudo verlo en la cocina, de espaldas, al parecer estaba sirviendo algo de comida.

\- Gouenji…- el otro se sobresaltó, y pudo notarlo. Kazemaru iba a disculparse, pero Gouenji habló primero.

\- ¿Te-terminaste? Prepare la cena.- volteo a verlo, observando a Kazemaru de pies a cabeza rápidamente. Estaba descalzo, el pantalón celeste le quedaba bien, cubría casi hasta sus tobillos, y tenía puesta una playera blanca de mangas encima.

\- No te hubieras molestado, quizás pueda regresar a casa.- le indico Kazemaru, pero justamente después de decir eso se escucho un trueno cercano. Al parecer no podría irse.

\- Quédate, come.- le indicó, dejando los platillos allí.- Me daré un baño mientras.- le dijo Gouenji, al mismo tiempo que abandonaba la habitación.

\- … eh…

Gouenji se detuvo, pensando que diría algo, pero Kazemaru no dijo nada, se quedó mudo.- ¿Qué ocurre?

¿Cómo que "qué ocurre"? Se decía Kazemaru en su interior, quería preguntarle por su extraña actitud, tan cortante, tan distante y porque diablos lo ignoraba. Pero no lo hizo.

\- Solo, gracias y perdón por las molestias.- le sonrió tranquilamente, resignándose a ser un cobarde. No tenía el valor de preguntarle, tenía miedo de saber la respuesta y si era ¿por qué no le agradaba? ¿Se había aburrido de él?

\- No hay problema.- contestó sin mucho entusiasmo el delantero estrella del equipo.- Come antes que se enfríe, prepararé una cama luego. Gouenji se fue alejando, para preocupación de Kazemaru, quien se debatía en ese momento.

\- ¿No quieres que te espere para comer juntos?- alzó la voz Kazemaru, casi parecía un poco desesperado por el tono de voz que utilizo. Shuuya se detuvo bruscamente al escucharlo, carraspeo un poco antes de voltear a verlo.

\- No te preocupes, prefiero que no me esperes, puedo tardar.- claramente Gouenji se negó, Kazemaru no dijo más, solo vio a su compañero de equipo desaparecer tras el pasillo, luego de eso dejó escapar un suspiro.

Un poco cabizbajo observó la comida que Gouenji le había preparado, no se veía mal, tampoco es que él fuera muy exigente. Así que sin muchas ganas comenzó a comer, no era muy divertido comer solo, sobre todo en una casa que no era la suya.

Varios minutos después había terminado, incluso lavado los platos, había avisado en casa que estaba bien y se quedaría a dormir. Ahora, observaba por la ventana de la sala de Gouenji, como la lluvia caía con fuerza, incluso podía escuchar el ruido de los truenos, como si hubiera golpeado cerca de aquí.

Observo el reloj, había pasado una hora desde que Gouenji había ido al baño, no había querido molestarlo porque bueno, parecía enojado con él. Pero ya comenzaba a preocuparse, hasta incluso pensó que había olvidado que estaba allí. Se levantó para buscarlo en el baño, pero para su sorpresa no estaba allí, la puerta estaba abierta. Su ropa mojada no estaba, seguramente Gouenji la dejo en la secadora ¿Pero donde estaba Gouenji?

Supuso que era mejor volver y esperar en la sala, pero dado que Gouenji había estado actuando raro con él, y ya que estaban solos, era tiempo de tomar valor. Lo buscaría y le exigiría respuestas, aquí no podía escapar como en los corredores de su instituto. Apretó sus puños, como si fuera a ir una pelea, pudo escuchar un sonido viniendo de una de las habitaciones, seguramente era Gouenji. No pensó mucho en que era el sonido, solo escucho algo, se dirigió allí con todo el valor finalmente obtenido, le daría cara a Gouenji y aclararía esta situación.

\- ¡Gouenji!- abrió la puerta sin dudarlo mucho.- ¡Necesito hablar con….! ti-

Y se quedó allí, mudo, congelado, ante lo que veía. Sus ojos se mantuvieron en la figura de Gouenji, por quien sabe cuantos minutos. Gouenji estaba igual, observó asustado a Kazemaru, estaba claro que no esperaba que Ichirouta irrumpiera así en su habitación y que lo viera allí, sentado en el piso de su habitación. Aunque el tampoco debería estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Hubo un momento de silencio e incomodidad, en que ninguno quería decir nada, al final a ambos se le subieron los colores al rostro.

\- … ¡LO SIENTO DE VERDAD!- gritó completamente rojo Kazemaru, a borde de un ataque de pánico. Uso sus dos manos para tapar su rostro, más específicamente sus ojos, se dio la vuelta para salir apresurado pero se golpeo inevitablemente con el marco de la puerta, cayendo al piso y con un golpe en la frente.

Al mismo tiempo, Gouenji se puso nervioso, lo único que hizo cuando Kazemaru se disculpó a gritos, fue tomar algo para cubrirse, porque si, el gran Gouenji Shuuya estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo y ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntarán ustedes, claramente lo que había visto Kazemaru era al delantero estrella de su equipo, el serio y cool Gouenji Shuuya, el ejemplo de hermano mayor, buena persona, admirado por niños: masturbándose.

Vergüenza para ambos, uno por descubrirlo y el otro por ser descubierto.

\- ¿Kazemaru estas bien?- por un momento Gouenji olvido el problema que tenía entre sus piernas, preocupado porque ahora el peliturquesa cubría su frente con ambas manos. Se había llevado un golpe muy feo, quizás con suerte el golpe le iba hacer olvidarse de lo que acababa de ver.

No, no tenía esa suerte. Recuerden que estaba pasando por una racha de mala suerte, así que tenía bastante clara la imagen de Gouenji masturbándose con una mano y en la otra mano una prenda de ropa que estaba oliendo. Justamente recordó que su ropa no estaba allí.

\- … tu estabas… con mi ropa.- intentó formular la pregunta, allí tirado aún en el suelo, avergonzado por golpearse, por estar preguntando ese tipo de cosas y por haber visto algo que realmente no se le quitaría de la cabeza. Volteo a verlo, y agradecía que Gouenji se hubiera cubierto con una manta.

El goleador de fuego le miró avergonzado, dudo un poco, pero terminó por asentir. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa en ese momento, seguro que lo odiaría y sentiría asco por él.

Kazemaru se incorporó, por su fleco Gouenji no podía ver su expresión, pero debía estar molesto. Dejó escapar un suspiro, iría al baño a bajar su problema y luego llamaría un taxi para Kazemaru, y lo pagaría por las molestias causadas, estaba seguro que no quería quedarse con él. Eso planeaba hacer sin dudar, pero Kazemaru tenía otro plan.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude con... eso?- preguntó repentinamente Kazemaru, completamente sonrojado desviando la mirada avergonzado, para sorpresa de Gouenji, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

Así que allí estaba, Gouenji Shuuya, delantero estrella de su equipo, ejemplo de hermano, buen hijo, admirado por muchos niños que querían ser igual que él. Se encontraba sentado en su cama, y con su querido amigo, que siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos y le quitaba el sueño, sentado en el suelo y entre sus piernas.

\- Sabes… no tienes que hacerlo.- le dijo Gouenji, aunque la verdad, cuando el otro se lo pidió, no se había negado para nada, ni siquiera tuvo que pedírselo dos veces. Por otro lado Kazemaru, en ese mismo momento, no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera supo porque le dijo eso, simplemente salió de sus labios sin pensarlo. Ya no había marcha atrás de todas formas.

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, tomó el miembro ya excitado de Gouenji entre sus dedos. Shuuya se sorprendió por eso y Kazemaru se sorprendió porque el delantero dejó escapar un gemido con solo tocarlo. Vamos, que se estaba cumpliendo el sueño más sucio de Gouenji en ese momento, estaba doblemente excitado.

Así que con cuidado Kazemaru comenzó a mover su mano, estaba muy avergonzado e incómodo, sobre todo porque Gouenji comenzaba a gemir y gruñir, se notaba que lo disfrutaba. Él solo seguía con ese movimiento, deslizaba su mano desde abajo hacia arriba, una y otra vez. Podía sentir como el miembro de Gouenji crecía más y se tornaba cada vez más caliente.

Kazemaru estaba concentrado, levantó la vista para observar el rostro de Gouenji, el cual hacía una expresión de vergüenza mezclada con placer. Desvió la mirada más avergonzado que antes, pero no paraba de mover su mano, sus dedos se deslizaban, haciendo que Gouenji se estremeciera. Kazemaru se sentía algo cohibido al respecto, incluso un poco arrepentido, pero no podía detenerse, su mano parecía moverse sola.

\- Ka-kazemaru…- llamo Gouenji después de un rato bastante excitado y casi llegando al clímax.- Pa-para…- pidió en un susurro, que Ichirouta no pudo escuchar bien. Le observo confundido, las manos de Gouenji intentaron alejarlo pero ya era tarde, llego al orgasmo liberando su semilla, ensuciandose él y de paso a Kazemaru.

Gouenji respiro agitado, ese había sido el mejor orgasmo que había tenido, desde que había comenzado a masturbarse, y estaba feliz. Pero esa felicidad se fue al carajo, cuando notó que Kazemaru tenía algo blanco en su rostro y cabello. Entró en pánico y se levantó apresurado, tomando un manta para cubrirse, y luego tomar a Kazemaru de la mano para jalarlo al baño.

\- ¡Es-espera, Gouenji!- el pobre goleador estaba más que avergonzado, no dejo que Kazemaru dijera más, simplemente limpió su rostro y sus manos, para sorpresa del chico, y luego lavó su cabello. Listo con eso, procedió a secar su largo cabello, y ponerle una bandita en la frente por el golpe, todo muy rápido y bastante alterado.

Agitado se dejo caer al piso, mientras Kazemaru era hora quien estaba sentado en la cama. Eso había sido raro, bueno toda la situación había sido rara y vergonzosa para ambos. Su rostro y cabello brillaban porque Gouenji, exagerado como no tenía idea que era, le lavo sus manos, cara, y cabello con bastante entusiasmo, demasiado. Incluso aplico alguna crema que tenía sobre su cabello y humectó su rostro, la verdad es que no se sentía mal, pero había sido muy raro.

Ahora estaban en silencio ambos, Ichirouta dejó escapar un suspiro, ya era hora de hablar, era inevitable, aunque fuera vergonzoso.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho!- gritó repentinamente el goleador, arrodillándose en el suelo y bajando su cabeza hasta que su frente tocó el piso.- ¡Te ruego que me disculpes, Kazemaru!- siguió disculpándose en la misma posición, eso asusto un poco al peliturquesa. Sin saber bien que decir, solo rascó su mejilla derecha, también se encontraba algo avergonzado por lo que hizo.

\- Está bien, di-discúlpame a mí por entrar sin avisar…- trato de no sonar nervioso, pero era imposible después de todo lo ocurrido. Ni él mismo creía lo que había sido capaz de hacer, Kazemaru estaba arrepentido, pero Gouenji no parecía culparlo por eso.- Go-gouenji… - llamo sin mucha convicción.

\- Di-dime….- y Shuuya seguía con la frente sobre el piso.

\- ¿Po-podrías levantarte para hablar?- fue la petición, que hizo. Aunque no tenía el valor suficiente para verlo a la cara, pero sentía que era incómodo para él hablar así. Gouenji dudo, pero al final se levantó, se quedó arrodillado en el suelo, pero no le dirigió la mirada. Ambos estaban muy avergonzados.

Pasaron unos segundos, antes que Kazemaru pudiera hablar nuevamente.- ¿Por qué has estado…. ignorándome estas semanas?- Gouenji no esperaba esa pregunta, levantó la vista solo para ver a Kazemaru algo cabizbajo. Si, estaba preocupado, lo había hecho preocupar por ignorarlo ¿lo había dañado?

\- Lo lamento, no quería que te sintieras mal.- Como siempre, Kazemaru era demasiado fácil de leer para Gouenji.- Solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

\- ¿pensar?- preguntó.

Shuuya se sonrojo un poco ¿debía decirlo? Suponía que estaba bien decirlo, después de todo lo que había pasado hace tan solo unos minutos, decir esas palabras no se veían tan difíciles. Aquel que ostentaba el número 10 en el campo de fútbol, se levantó y avanzó hasta Kazemaru, quien al sentirse intimidado, comenzó a hacerse hacia atrás y terminar recostado en la cama, con Goenji encima suyo. El chico le miraba con una expresión seria y profunda, pero aún así había un brillo de calidez en esas orbes oscuras, incluso un sonrojo adornaba su rostro. Kazemaru no lo sabía, pero Gouenji estaba muy nervioso en ese momento.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, uno intentado encontrar valor, el otro simplemente mirando expectante lo que iba a ocurrir.- Kazemaru…- habló finalmente.- Tu… me gustas…- confesión que sorprendió a Kazemaru.- Me gustas mucho, Kazemaru. Necesitaba tiempo tiempo para pensarlo, por eso te ignore. Por eso y por otras cosas.- eso último lo dijo sinceramente avergonzado de sí mismo.

\- ¿Por otras cosas?- pregunto Kazemaru saliendo de su sorpresa.- ¿Qué cosas?

Gouenji frunció el labio, realmente no quería decirlo. Cerró los ojos, meditando sus próximas palabras, si debía decirlo, era ahora o nunca, que estaban solos, nadie los interrumpiría. A los lejos pudo escuchar el trueno y cuando todo se volvió silencioso nuevamente, abrió los ojos para ver la expresión confundida de su compañero, aquel que le quitaba el aliento.- Eres arrebatador, Kazemaru.- el mencionado no entendió a qué se refería.- No tienes idea de lo que provocas en mí.- solo pudo tragar saliva ante las palabras de Gouenji.- Eres demasiado hermoso, quiero protegerte Kazemaru.- fue acercándose lenta y peligrosamente a un sonrojado peliturquesa que cada vez se sentía más intimidado.- Quiero encerrarte lejos de todos y ser el único que te toque.- confesó peligrosamente cerca, podía sentir perfectamente el aroma a shampoo de su compañero, y la calidez que desprendía su piel.

Kazemaru por su parte estaba entre asustado y halagado, no sabía que Gouenji se sintiera de esa manera. Shuuya le observo para alejarse de él con lentitud.- E-espera…- Kazemaru le agarro de su playera, para que no se alejará, ni él mismo sabía que hacer, solo sentía mucha vergüenza y estaba muy confundido.

\- No tienes que responderme, solo quería que supieras el porque, no me desagradas, es solo que me da miedo esa parte de mí.- Claro, Gouenji no quería su pena, ni su amabilidad, sólo quería una cosa y sabía muy bien que Kazemaru no se la daría. Apartó su mano con delicadeza para separarse de él.- llamaré a un taxi, seguro no quieres quedarte aquí…

\- ¡Gouenji Shuuya!- gritó repentinamente el otro, levantándose de la cama provocando que Shuuya le mirará asustado.- He estado muy preocupado por tí todas estas semanas, he intentado hablar contigo, pero tu siempre huías de mí, pensé que me odiabas o que te había ofendido, no sabes cuantos días di vuelta en mi cabeza lo que te pasaba y me dolía mucho que ya no hablarás conmigo.

El delantero de fuego le miraba sorprendido, incluso pudo atisbar que Kazemaru quería llorar.- Kazemaru…- llamo arrepentido de haberle hecho sufrir tanto.

\- Estuve muy confundido todos estos días Gouenji…- la voz de Kazemaru se fue apagando y quebrando en esos momentos, llevo una mano hasta su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, Gouenji se iba a acercar a él para consolarlo y disculparse.- ¡PERO TE ENCUENTRO MASTURBÁNDOTE CON MI ROPA! ¡ESTAS LOCO O QUE! ¡Y SI YUUKA HUBIERA ENTRADO!- pero se detuvo a medio a camino, Kazemaru estaba muy bipolar en ese momento, hasta tuvo miedo que lo golpeará.

\- Lo-lo siento. N-no pude evitarlo, per-perdóname por favor.- imploró asustado.

\- Solo prométeme que volveremos hablar como antes.- Ahora que Kazemaru se había calmado, Gouenji se acercó y palmeo su cabeza con suavidad.

\- ¿estás seguro de eso? ¿a pesar de lo que dije antes?

\- Gouenji… - la mano de Kazemaru se aferró a su playera con suavidad, cosa que a Gouenji le pareció adorable.- No lo entiendes, yo quiero estar a tu lado.- fueron sus palabras en voz baja, mirando el piso con timidez.

Repentinamente estaba de nuevo en la cama, las palabras de Kazemaru habían encendido algo en Gouenji.- Kazemaru… si dices eso, no voy a contenerme ¿lo sabes, verdad?- nuevamente tragó saliva, Gouenji siempre lo intimidaba. Pero al final dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y posó ambas manos en las mejillas del rubio, cuya acción tan tierna provocó que Gouenji se sonrojara.

\- No me importa... si eres tú.- contestó sonriente, imagen que le pareció demasiado hermosa y brillante a Gouenji.

Después de decir eso, Shuuya fue acercándose a él lentamente, ambos cerrando los ojos a medida que sentían la cercanía del otro. Hasta que finalmente, se fundieron en un hermoso e inocente beso.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Kazemaru despertó bien abrigado y cómodo, la cama olía a Gouenji después de todo y se sentía protegido y seguro allí. Sonrió sonrojado, hundiendo su cabeza entre las cobijas, pero recordó a Gouenji en ese momento, así que tuvo que salir de allí. Se asomó fuera de la cama, para ver al delantero medio despierto.

\- Buenos días Gouenji.- el rubio bostezo, no había dormido muy comodo, tuvo que improvisar una cama en el suelo a falta de futones en su departamento. Si, la cama de Gouenji era lo suficientemente grande para ambos, pero Kazemaru lo había pateado por que casi se pasa de listo con él.- Lamento que hayas tenido que dormir en el piso, pero... eres un pervertido.- le indicó él, recordando que quiso quitarle la ropa.

Gouenji solo sonrió, claramente vencido.- Está bien, me lo tenía merecido, pero para la próxima no te salvarás.

\- No volveré a pisar tu departamento, Gouenji.- serio y amenazante, provocó que Shuuya se asustara un poco.

\- E-esta bien, era una broma.

Al final ambos comenzaron a reír, por la extraña y vergonzosa situación que habían vivido durante la noche. Pero ahora parecía que la lluvia y las grises nubes se habían despejado, dejando paso al sol y un bello día. Gouenji se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la cama, solo para descubrir el rostro de Kazemaru, moviendo su fleco con suavidad y gentileza. Ichirouta sorprendido por aquel tacto tan gentil, solo se sonrojo.

Te amo.

Fueron las palabras en un susurro que pudo escuchar del delantero, que provocaron que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo. Desvió la mirada nervioso para al final responder con un 'Yo también a ti' en un hilillo de voz que a Gouenji se le antojo adorable. No tardaron en besarse y seguramente no serían ni los primeros y ni los últimos besos que se darían.

**FIN**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Se acuerdan del fic Devorarlo? Se podría decir que es una continuación de ese fic, **hanatenzou** me dejo un comentario allí (de nuevo gracias por tu comentario!), mencionando además, una idea de Gouenji evitando/ignorando a Kazemaru, me termino por inspirar esa idea que me dejo para hacer este oneshot. Espero que les haya gustado por el día GouKaze, que fue hace varios días ya, pero nunca es tarde xD. Además, se me ocurrió publicarlo este viernes, debido a que termino inazuma orion y ya no hay capítulos los viernes, pero siempre será **sakkafriday** para mí

Gracias por leer, comenten ¿Qué partes les gusto más? ¿Querían que pasará algo más entre estos dos?

Anuncio: Subí al completo el fic 'Un nuevo Tiempo' a wattpad.


End file.
